My Little Pony:War of the Worlds:The Evil Mare
by Elemental Lightning
Summary: A brony is taken to Equestria, but a new evil shows that causes problems in both worlds. Read at own risk.
1. Prologe

**My Little Pony: War of the Worlds**

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think, and please no flames (like I even know what that is).**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MLP: FIM. Just this fic, and Elemental Lightning (and other things mentioned later). Not my brothers.**

**Prologue**

Me and my brothers were on our way home from a party.

"So how was the party?" my oldest brother, Jared, asked.

"Awesome!" I replied.

"It was okay," my older brother, Caleb, answered.

Then, all of a sudden a strange portal opened up in front of us. We all looked through and said.

"Equestria."

Now we are all bronies, so naturally we all go through. But little did we know that was the last time we would see each other.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! P.S. My name is Braden. And Read and Review. Updates weekly.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Brother and Sisters

**Chapter 1: Brother and Sisters**

As soon as we walked through the portal I was transformed into what I thought my pony form would look like. I was turned into a red alicorn with a tall, pulled back, yellow mane with black streaks, and four different colored lightning bolts for a cutie mark. One was light blue, another blue, one brown, and the last one red. My brothers, on the other hand, were vaporized. After my transformation I passed out.

Twilight's P.O.V.

"Do you think he's alive?" I asked.

"I don't know Twilly," said my brother, Shining Armor.

"Oh, I hope the little guy will be okay," said Cadence.

"Shhh, he's waking up," Shining said.

My P.O.V.

"What happened?" I asked once I woke up.

"You crashed through my roof," Twilight said.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked.

"Brothers?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, me and my brothers walked into a portal that brought us here, but in the portal they vanished and I passed out," I replied.

"Wait, I tried to make a portal to a different dimension, but it didn't work," Twilight said.

"Apparently it did, Twilight! And it destroyed my brothers," I quickly replied.

"Yea, apparently, whoa, whoa, whoa wait, how do you know my name?" Twi asked.

"It's a long story," I said sighing.

"We got time," replied Cadence.

"You sure Cadence?" I soon asked.

"Yes."

So I told them, and they didn't believe me.

"What will it take to make you guys believe me?"

"Proof!" they said in unison.

Then I noticed my Meteron on the table, so I pulled up the wedding episode. After that they believed me.

"So that's how you know our names," Shining said, "you're a spy!"

"I'm not a spy! Twi do you have any books on humans?" I asked.

"I think so, let me check," as soon as Twilight said that she checked in the A section.

"I found it!" Spike, who I had completely forgotten, yelled.

"Let me guess it was in the H section?" I said.

"Yep."

"Thank you Spike. Now humans," Twilight gasped, "Get out of my library now, you monster!"

"Wait let me see that book Twilly," Shining too gasped and threatened me with his horn.

"Let me guess. War, death, yada yada yada," I said. Cadence looked at the book and nodded.

**A/N: A Meteron (which I own) is like a wrist computer. Looks like a Bakumeter, which I don't own (the Bakumeter), with a holographic touch screen.**


	3. Chapter 2: News

**Chapter 2: News**

"Get out before I kick you out," Shining said.

"Look I'm not like that," I tried to say.

"Like I'm going to believe you!" he quickly said.

Just then a bright blue light appeared and out of it came Princess Luna. And she said, "Shining Armor don't attack him! My sister brought him here."

"Why would she bring a human here? They are monsters!" he asked, "And why doesn't he look like a human?"

"I don't know the answer to ether question," Luna replied, "but she told me to get him, you three, and the other girls."

After that we got the others and went to Canterlot. On the way Twilight kept staring at me.

"What is it Twilight?" I asked.

She just looked away blushing.

Once there we met with Princess Celestia in the gardens by Discord.

"So what are we here for Princess? And why did you bring me here?" I quickly asked.

"The Elements of Harmony have sensed a new evil rising, but we need the seventh element to fight it," she said in a monotone voice.

"So again why am I here?" I asked again.

"I knew the seventh element was in your world and was you or one of your brothers. And also where are your brothers?" Celestia asked.

"They were vaporized in that portal."

"So they're dead?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes," I said almost crying only to have Twilight hug me.

"Sorry we brought up the subject," she said while hugging me.

"I'm fine, so now what?"

"Well, the seventh element is supposed to have something to do with the pony's talent, and name," she said.

"And what is the seventh element?" Twilight asked.

"The seventh element is simply The Element."

"And my talent is elemental lightning, and so is my name," I said as soon as I heard that, "So where is The Element?"

"I don't know. Only one pony ever knew," she said.

"Starswirl the Bearded," I said.

"How do you know that?" she asked quickly.

"He knows everything. But he's dead so we're screwed," I said.

"Yes, but he actually disappeared one day so everypony just thought he was dead," Luna said.

"Where was he last seen?" Twilight asked.

"He was last seen going down to the crystal caverns to test his apprentice," Celestia said.

"Then let's go," Rainbow Dash said.

"Allons-y."

**A/N: No I don't watch Doctor Who. I own The Element.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Caverns

**Chapter 3: The Caverns**

While we walked I talked to Twilight. "You know Twilight, you were probably one of the last ponies I would've thought would hug me," she just turned away blushing, "I know you're blushing."

Once there we went inside except for Cadence and Shining Armor since it brought back bad memories for Cadence.

"Okay everypony, keep a look out for anything," I said.

"I found something! I found something!" Pinkie cheered.

"That was quick," Celestia said.

"She's Pinkie," I said, "This guy look familiar?"

"Starswirl and my daughter," Luna said almost crying.

**A/N: Gasp, another cliff hanger. And I know the chapters are short but they will get longer. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

"Daughter?" all but me, Celestia, and Luna shouted. Incased in crystal were Starswirl and his apprentice Midnight Mare.

"Elemental Lightning, why weren't you surprised?" Luna asked.

"I knew already."

"How?" they all asked.

"I'm writing this fic. Duh," I answered.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"That makes sense," Pinkie said.

"So what were Starswirl and Midnight doing, Celestia?" I asked.

"Starswirl came here to test Midnight Mare," Celestia replied.

Midnight Mare was about Twilight's size, was midnight blue, with a short dark blue and blue mane that curled at the ends and same tail but long. She had yellow moon earrings and a black and midnight blue bead necklace. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon with a star at the bottom.

"So they are incased in crystal. Weird," Rainbow said.

"I might be able to get them out," I said. I scanned them with my Meteron. "Hey, it looks like we just have to shatter the crystal…"

"Let me at it," Applejack interrupted. She tried to buck it but it didn't work.

"Maybe you should let me finish first. It says it can't be shattered by a pony," I said.

"So how do we break it, Lightning?" Luna asked.

"If I can transform back into a human, then I might be able to break it with my powers. Emphasis on might," I said.

"So how do we do that?" Twilight asked.

"I could use magic, but I'll need training," I answered.

"I could train you," Celestia answered.

"No offense Celestia, but I'd prefer to train with the most powerful unicorn in Equestria," I replied.

"Who is that?" Twilight asked.

"You silly," I responded.

"You can't be serious! I couldn't even get my portal spell to work," Twilight responded.

"Yes you did Twilight," Celestia interrupted, "My spell was supposed to bring Lightning and his brothers to Canterlot, not Ponyville."

"So shall we go get started, Twi?" I asked

"Yeah, let's go," Twilight replied.

Once we got back to Ponyville me and Twilight got strait to work. And three weeks later I could transform between my human and pony form. In my human form I still had wings and magic, but my wings were more dragon like than pegasus. And I could conjure up portals between Equestria and Earth, so basically I could go through the fourth wall at will, but no pony knew.

"Well Lightning it seems that you can shape shift now," Twilight said.

"Eeyup, but call me Braden when I'm like this," I replied.

"Okay, so I told the princesses and they told me to bring you and the others to Canterlot," Twilight said.

"Then let's go." Soon we were all on our way to Canterlot, and I noticed Twilight staring at me again.

Once there the princesses took us to Starswirl and Midnight.

"Here they are Braden," Luna said.

"Okay, give me some room everypony," I said. They backed away and I kicked it strait on. We all heard a snapping sound, and the sound of breaking glass and I passed out.

When I came to I was in a hospital with a cast on my leg, and the girls were there and so were the princesses.

"What happened?" I asked once I was completely concise.

"You broke your leg and passed out," Luna said.

"We were worried about you," Twilight said surprisingly.

"Well what about Starswirl and Midnight?" I asked but then I saw them, "Oh, there you are."

"Thank you for saving us, Lightning," Midnight said.

"You're welcome," I said and soon a doctor appeared.

"Good you're up," he said.

"What's up Doc?" I said munching on a carrot.

"Well you should be free in a week," he replied.

"So let me guess I've been out for four days?" I said.

"Just three," Twilight said.

"Yes but you also got many cuts and needed some blood but you have a rare blood type, luckily you had a friend who could donate," the doctor said.

"Who? Pinkie?"

"No."

"AJ?"

"No"

"Who!" I asked.

"Me," Twilight said.

"Again last pony I would have expected."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"No I'm writing this duh," I reminded them. "Well I'll see you all in a week." After saying that I cast a sleep spell on myself.

**A/N: Oh crap what will happen? Read and Review and I might take you to Equestria. I own Midnight Mare.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Attack

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

After I woke up I was let out of the hospital and I noticed a strange pendant on my neck. It was red and had eight triangular sides, and it was long.

"Hello Braden."

"Hi Starswirl."

"Is that The Pyrus?" he asked.

"I don't know I woke up and was wearing it," I answered.

"So it is you," he said before collapsing.

As soon as he collapsed I ran him straight to the hospital. Once the nurses got him I ran and got the others. After we all got to the hospital I heard a scream with my hyper ears.

"Girls I gotta go," I said and left.

As soon as I left I transformed into my pony form, but I changed my coat so it was black, put on a grey ninja mask, turned my horn invisible, put on wing armor, hid my cutie mark, and flattened my mane turning it and my tail gray.

I got to Canterlot and went deep into the caverns. I found Cadence there and I got her out. Soon news reporters were everywhere.

"Okay I will answer three questions," I said in a disguised voice.

"Where are you from?"

"Ponyville."

"What is your name?"

"Shadow Colt. Last question"

"How did you know Princess Cadence was down there?"

"Hyper senses. Goodbye," I finished and went to Cadence, "Princess how did you get down there?"

"Midnight trapped me down there and took my magic saying that I wasn't getting in the way like with the changelings," Cadence answered.

"Okay well I must be off," after saying that I flew off and transformed back to my normal pony form.

When I got back to Ponyville I went straight to the hospital.

"Lightning, Starswirl was wondering where you were," Rainbow said. We went to Starswirl's room.

"Good you're all here, Lightning you need to hear this. There was a legend about an evil mare that would destroy Equestria and another dimension, and Midnight is that mare. I took her down to the caverns to test her but it turned into a battle, she was trying to get The Pyrus so I trapped us both in crystal. But she claimed she would be freed, but I said a warrior from a far away land would stop her. You need to find that warrior and stop her. It is said the warrior would know the location of The Element and how to use The Pyrus. You need to stop her." and those were the last things he said.

**A/N: So Starswirl is dead and Midnight is evil. Well R&R. I own The Pyrus and Shadow Colt.**


	7. Chapter 6: Traveling

**Chapter 6: Traveling**

After Starswirl's funeral we informed the princesses about what Starswirl said.

"So a warrior from a far away land," Luna said.

"Yes, and I think he meant me," I said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Well he said a warrior from a faraway place, and I'm sort of a warrior and I'm from another dimension," I explained.

"But do you know where The Element is?" Rainbow asked.

"I think it's somewhere on Earth."

"But how will we get there?" Celestia asked.

"Well I can open portals between here and Earth," I answered. Everypony's mouths dropped.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yes and I will go with you," Luna stated.

"Okay then let's go," I said. I opened the portal and we went to the human world.

**A/N: Well Earth here we come. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7: Earth

**Chapter 7: Earth**

While we went through the portal everyone changed into humans. Twilight kept her hair and eyes and she was wearing a purple shirt with her mark on it with some blue jeans. AJ kept her eyes, hair, and hat, and she had a plaid shirt with her mark on it and work jeans. Rarity same eyes and hair, with a long white dress with her mark on the bottom, and high heels. Pinkie had again same hair and eyes, and she had a pink shirt that had her mark, dark pink shorts, and pink sandals. Rainbow Dash had the same eyes and hair, a blue hoodie with her mark, a dark blue skirt with grey jeans underneath, some running boots, and angel like wings. Fluttershy had a yellow dress like Rarity's her mark on the bottom, pink flats, and wings like Rainbow. Luna had a long midnight blue dress, a tiara, blue high heels, and wings. I got my normal long dirty blond hair, blue eyes and all 5'7" of my height, and my wings. They all seemed to be about thirteen like me and a little shorter except Luna who looked about 15 and my height.

Once we left the portal we were in front of my house. The girls all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Alright here we are my place. I'll be right back," I explained. I went up to the front door and knocked. My mom answered. "Hi mom," I said.

"Braden where have you been, and who are all these women?" she asked surprised.

"Equestria and these are my friends; Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Luna. Girls this is my mom," I said. After I explained everything to my mom.

"So Braden where will we be staying?" Luna asked.

"I've got an idea, follow me," I took them to my back yard and used my magic to create an underground house.

"Awesome, we're gonna live underground. Like moles," Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea, so let me show you around. Here are the bedrooms, with enough beds for all of you, the kitchen with a year's supply, bathrooms, library, "when I said that Twilight squealed, "and that is about it. Any questions, no good. Well I'll be back soon," I said.

Once I left I went to my best buds house and knocked.

"What is, Braden?" Cody exclaimed.

"Eeyup, and Cody 'purple bacon'," I replied saying the password.

"Then let's go," Cody said, and we left for my place.

"Braden, who is this?" Twilight asked pointing to Cody.

"Girls this is Cody my best bud, Cody this is Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Princess Luna," I said quickly.

"So next we need to look for The Element?" Cody asked.

"How does Cody know about The Element?" Luna asked.

"I told him on the way back here. Now we should all get some rest so let's start our search tomorrow," I said, "Well goodnight everybody."

Once I woke up I shouted into a mic that was connected to speakers in the underground base.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" I shouted only to here the girls moan, "Don't make me come down there," again I only heard moans. So I went down and used my water lightning to make water appear above them all.

"What was that about?" Rainbow screamed.

"You wouldn't get up so _splash _that's what happens," I replied.

"But I need my beauty sleep," Rarity complained.

"Well girls just get changed. There are more clothes in that closet look under your mark, and yes humans need to wear clothes. Just call me when you're done getting dressed," I replied to Rarity.

Once they were all dressed I went back down, and we started breakfast.

"So what do we do first?" Twilight asked.

"We get you all accustomed to human life, and then we look for The Element," I replied

"Alright so let's go," Rainbow said.

"Let's finish eating first," I replied.

**A/N: Yes I know the chapters are short but I'm trying to make them longer plus I'm working on something new. Also I don't own the Bugs Bunny phrase from Chapter 4.**


End file.
